Problem: Gabriela has dinner at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$30.00$. She would like to leave a $5\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $5\% \times \$30.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and then dividing that number by two. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$30.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$30.00$ $\$3.00$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$30.00 = $ $\$3.00$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$1.50$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$30.00 + \$1.50 = $ $\$31.50$ The total cost of the bill is $\$31.50$.